1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing expansion cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing the capabilities of the computer system. The expansion cards are often attached to the computer casing with screws. However, using screws to attach the expansion cards is laborious, crude, and time-consuming.